Possibilities
by ObscureAnimeWriter
Summary: OneShot. It’s obvious that the first and third princes of La Naan have designs on the princess, but what of the second? New take on the infamous balcony scene from Volume 3. LaphIsht


**Title:** Possibilities  
**Disclaimer: **Um...duh.  
**Summary: **One-Shot. It's obvious that the first and third princes of La Naan have designs on the princess, but what of the second? New take on the infamous balcony scene from Volume 3. (Laph/Isht)

'...' thoughts

"..." speech

----One Shot----

'If she really means that...then perhaps it's possible...,' the second prince of La Naan couldn't help but muse, leaning heavily on the stone balcony railing. If she didn't care about bloodlines, if she were willing to look past such trivial obstacles, then perhaps it would be possible for "...Lady Ishtar to love someone like me."

These last words slipped past his lips without notice as Laphiji stared dispassionately into the gardens below. The sun was disappearing behind the trees to the west and the remaining garden occupants were scurrying into the inviting glow of the castle. A few subjects lagged behind in pairs, searching out private spots where they could be intimate without disturbance.

Laphiji ignored them all, uninterested in their post-dusk frolicking. He was a night away from the event that would decide his future, despite whether he won or lost. The tournament was in full swing yet again, this year with a royal prize for the victorious prince.

The sibling rivalry was heated this year over Ishtar's foolish promise. Vord had declared his affections boldly for the bizarre princess after witnessing what he called a "spectacular victory" at her hands. He had even allowed her pet to sit at their mothers place at the breakfast table, much to the dismay of the startled servants.

Seiliez, the least likely to overcome and take Ishtar's hand, seemed to have found hope in the princesses sincere speech concerning the apathy toward her bloodline. For the bastard son of a king and his favored prostitute, the promise of unconditional affection, despite flawed bloodlines, must have seemed like heaven compared to his hell. The principled princess of Pheliosta, thus, acted as both the benevolent goddess of this universe and the keeper of the golden gates.

Laphiji wondered himself if what she said was true, if she could love anyone she put her mind to. She certainly didn't seem to disqualify the captain of her guards as potential husband material. In fact, the premise of the deal she had made with Lady Ramia was that this Darres could not be defeated by any of the three princes. Such confidence had she in her knights abilities, she had used him as a bargaining chip in her own political intrigue. Did this blind faith not imply affection beyond his role as primary guardian?

The rustling of branches and leaves below disturbed the otherwise consistent silence of the courtyard. Laphiji, frowning in his assessment of Ishtar's affections for her bodyguard, ignored the occasional accompanying squeal of pleasure. While his brothers certainly would have been riveted by the girls spectacular performance, the second prince of La Naan was uninterested in the lustful exploits of others.

The occasional playthings of his brothers gossiped incessantly about him, always curious over his sexual orientation. In the end they always seemed to draw the same conclusion: he was in love with Seiliez and, therefore, uninterested in the opposite gender. Vord, ever the helpful source of information, didn't help matters by "covertly" confirming everyone's fears when he was sure Laphiji wasn't listening.

At one time, even in recent history, the second prince of La Naan worried that he _was_ in love with his elder brother. They certainly shared something that no one else could comprehend, and he couldn't deny that he found Seiliez as beautiful as his birth mother. But, when Seiliez was drunk, wearing a dress, or both, Laphiji couldn't help but feel...sickened at the behavior. Weren't the biased eyes of love supposed to look past...imperfections?

No, Laphiji wasn't in love with Seiliez. If he had been at one time, he couldn't admit to it any longer. Guilt consumed his thoughts for Seiliez now, finding himself unable to ease his elder brother's angst. There wasn't anything he could do to make their adoptive mother love him as she did her two other sons, but perhaps he could find comfort in the arms of his true mother. Laphiji had vowed to himself after he had learned of the conditions of this years tournament that, in some way, he would assure his elder brother's happiness if he were to win the throne. Though Seiliez sought his own contentment in Ishtar, his intentions for love were, at best, superficial.

No, Laphiji's original plan seemed in best interests for Seiliez. What the first prince sought was the affection of a maternal figure, not romantic or sexual gratification. If that were the case, surely he could find similar dynamics within their own kingdom.

Of course, this conclusion brought him back to the marriage to Ishtar. If Laphiji were to successfully acquire his brothers happiness, he would have to win Ishtar's hand. This would send him to Pheliosta, far from the results of his plan, and into the arms of his adoptive cousin. Laphiji had been disturbed at this thought only the day before, but the prospect was no longer so bleak, assuming that her apathy toward purity of bloodlines was true. In fact, she almost made it seem as if she would _prefer_ someone not of the Phelios bloodline as her husband, something that Laphiji could definitely give her. Something that, he was sure, Seiliez was counting on himself.

Laphiji sighed and leaned heavily on his arms, staring blankly into the quivering bushes. He failed to grasp the significance of the hand fallen from the bush, grasping and clawing at the grass-carpeted ground.

What of his own intentions toward Ishtar, though? Seiliez sought comfort, even love. Vord, by all appearances, was "turned on" by her feisty disposition. But what did Laphiji find particularly spectacular about her? Nothing, he would have said the day before. She was a spoiled, pampered princess and distant relation he had never lost a game of hide-and-seek with in his younger years. Despite her abnormal, ingenious ways of avoiding detection, Ishtar couldn't ever escape the notice of Laphiji. The second prince's frown melted into an uncomfortable form of a smile as an unbidden memory of catching her in a large bag of flour, expertly sewed closed from the inside, during one of their routine summer games. The rest of the castle had searched for hours, even Lady Ramia, in interest of not evoking the wrath of her then-living brother-in-law, had lent her help in looking for the princess. Finally, one of her long-dismissed guards had bothered asking Laphiji if he had seen her...She had stomped to his rooms in a fury, clouds of white dust rising from the carpet as her feet collided with the floor, and cursed him in every way a seven year old knows how for giving her hiding spot away.

Laphiji hadn't conjured that memory since he had been thirteen and, surprisingly, drunk. In acquiesce to Seiliez's pleas of "try it with me," Laphiji had learned that he was a very reminiscent drunkard. Of course, this night liquid spirits weren't required for reflection as he pondered over the intriguing princess of Pheliosta.

What was it about her that made her so...animated? What was it about her that made _others_ feel so animated? Why did he suddenly want to track her down and spoil her fun, if only to be worthy of her attention again? Laphiji wasn't sure, but he was certain that this was what prompted the tournament in her honor (or horror, perhaps).

Well, that and her affiliation with the most influential throne in all the world. But that seemed of minor significance in light of Ishtar's personal achievement.

There was a shriek and a flurry of early summer fireflies and Laphiji nearly lost his balance. The scream dwindled in volume until it was a series of raspy pants and overzealous moans of pleasure. Laphiji backed away from the balcony and retreated into his rooms, closing the double doors behind him. The disturbed fireflies scattered across the garden, searching for new sanctuary, and the second prince of La Naan slipped back into his reverie.

Perhaps this princess of Pheliosta could help him dispel the rumors of incestuous intentions toward Seiliez. Perhaps she could even grow to love him, as no one ever truly had, and he to love her. It certainly seemed possible.

Laphiji laid awake for several more hours, finally slipping into a light sleep as the sun lifted itself over the horizon again, staring at the blank canopy draped over his bed. He could see her face imprinted on the heavy cloth, pouting and laughing all at the same time as his memories and recent musings merged.

Yes, quite possible...

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Just a quick one-shot. It was originally intended to be the prologue to "Second is the Best," but I decided it didn't quite fit. Sides, I think it's better when standing alone. Also, I didn't exactly edit this before posting...I figure it's not gonna get much better anyway. Ignore any typos you may find in light of my lack of intention to do any of said editing.

Speaking of, before anyone decides to ask, I'm not sure when SitB will be updated again. I certainly hope to get around to it again soon and have even started up work on the third chapter. Still, there's no telling when I'll get my second wind...I see one in the forecast, though. Hang in there, y'all, I haven't forgotten it.

_**: " ObscureAnimeWriter " :**_


End file.
